The end and beyond...
The end and beyond... is a time in the distant future, after every mortal being has perished in the End of Days. Nothing exists anymore except a blank, white void of nothingness. The only ones left will be the Undefeatables, who will all either die or vanish in one way or another. Garfield and GOD will also survive this for some unknown reason. This is only a rumor, of course, as the Undefeatables have vigorously denied to comment on the situation. The end and beyond is a very mysterious era, for things fade in and out of existence, including time itself. Though things generally play fairly straightforward, there is an occasional "spacetime collapse" where time and space completely freak out. This could result in random distortions that teleports people through time and space, and sometimes even adds/removes stuff from existence. Timeline of Events #Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee destroy everything around them in a climactic showdown after the end of WWIII. #Abraham Lincoln finally rises from his grave once again, but he is assassinated by a time-travelling John Doe, who is operating under the alias "John Wilkes Booth". John promptly travels back in time, is tracked down by the government, and is executed for a crime he technically hasn't committed yet. #The remaining Undefeatables sit around and do nothing for millions of years. Of course, the concept of "years" is lost by that point, so this statement may be inaccurate. #All traces of civilization are lost, including letters and numbers. This, of course, causes the deaths of 3 and Captain 0, two of the most powerful Undefeatables of the Lower Counsel. #Zeus, Santa Claus, and Jesus Christ fade away into nothingness, as the concepts of religion and tradition have been forgotten. GOD still exists of course. #After being ambushed by Dark Ducky's evil forces in the 2nd Ducky War, Silver accidentally time-travels farther than he intends to and ends up in The end and beyond... With his dying breath, Silver instructs the T-2500.5 to copy his appearance and use his super-speed to bring life and color back to the empty void (as shown in Sonic Generations). As Silver dies, he respawns as his original self, Sonic. This allows the T-2500.5 to copy his appearance and follow through with his plan. Surprisingly, Sonic's idea works. #Taking advantage of the newly crafted landscape, Po uses a re-constructed version of the Tubby-tron 3000 and shoots a lazer made of genetically-modified CBeebies to turn most of the remaining Undefeatables into Teletubbies. Paul Bunyan is too massive however to be affected. #Chuck Norriseegee, Paul Bunyan, and T-2500.5 manage to spare themselves from the global conversion by transforming into Teletubby copies. # The T-2500.5 becomes president, but Teletubbies attack him for no reason. #An alternate universe non-depowered T-5001 goes back in time and turns into the UnWorld. #Po uses her newly created minions and land to create the Neotubby Empire. WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky rules as her second-in-command. #The Neotubby Empire stands strong, creating its own timeline and universe outside of human comprehension. Nobody can feasibly comprehend, let alone learn, what happens after that. #Chuck Norriseegee starts to perform Norriseegee Dansen, an evil form of Carameldansen. #Happycat accidentally NEDMs Universe32, causing what remains of the UnUniverse to be destroyed. #All of reality is ultimately destroyed because Kermit gave Garfield too much lasagna and an unusally massive spacetime collapse sent everything into the past. #Chuck Norris repairs UnUniverse, and upgrades it. Undefeatables That Died Under Other Circumstances Here are the Undefeatables that either perished or disappeared long before any of these events started: #Mr. Rogers: committed suicide during the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny #Godzilla: killed by Super Sonic and Super Shadow after fusing with the Death Egg #Batman: faked his death after fighting Superman, then was killed by terrible writing # Cyber-Dee: lost his Undefeatable status during the Battle of Undefeatable Palace # T-5000/T-5001: lost his Undefeatable status during the Dethroning of Chuck Norris # Mabel: turned into a ghost, rumored to have been killed either by Luigi or by Stocking Anarchy # King fire slime: Killed by Dr. Mario, presumably on purpose. Category:Unsafe for kids Category:History Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Events Category:Secrets Category:Things that Chuck Norris Hates